Ingvar Drake
"He is our king, no matter what pompous surname that naive boy on Valhalla's throne bears." - Ralph the Berserker. Ingvar Drake is the charismatic and stubborn leader of the mercenary group known as the Varangians. History Ingvar was born in Utgard to drug-fueled parents. Though raised and trained by a Raider clan, he never identified himself as one of them, and frowned upon their ways of pillaging and torture. When he was sixteen he witnessed the abduction and humiliation of a girl from Valhalla City by a Raider group leader. And just before the leader was about to force himself upon her, Ingvar interfered and then bludgeoned the man to death with a Super Sledge. He then assisted in the girl's escape and escorted her safely back to Valhalla City where he was accepted as a citizen for his valiant efforts. The then 10-year old prince, and heir of Valhalla City's throne, Arn Asmundsson personally requested for Ingvar to serve as his housecarl to which Ingvar accepted. As the two boys grew up and faced many perils together, they grew so close that Ingvar was eventually adopted into the royal family. As adults Arn Asmundsson made a blood pact with him. The conditions of making each other blood brothers was that neither of them under any circumstances were allowed to physically harm or kill the other, lest the Gods would punish the kinslayer. But the good life in Valhalla City wouldn't last. During a skirmish against a hostile Raider clan, Ingvar killed one of his inferior officers when he found the latter trying to force himself upon a woman of Raider stock, repeating the events that made him leave the Raiders in the first place. And while Arn was secretly proud of Ingvar's resolve, he couldn't officially approve of the punishment being mete out in the middle of the campaign, or outside the boundaries of Valhalla City's martial law, as it would put his reign in question. Ingvar was eventually disillusioned with the life in the shadow of his blood brother, the vague promises of grandeur and glory, and the blurry lines of Valhalla City's laws and rules. The two blood brothers went their separate ways and on bad terms after a heated argument, never to reconcile. While trying to survive on his own in the outskirts of Utgard, he was assaulted by former comrades of his Raider clan, who branded him with runes on the right side of his face, marking him as a traitor to their cause. Spat upon by both the Raider clans of the Niflheim and Valhalla City, Ingvar eventually went on to form a mercenary company, the Varangians, composed of both outcasts of the Raider clans and Valhalla City's military branches. And though the mercenary company has fought against both the Raider clans, and the military of Valhalla City on multiple occasions, Ingvar holds true to his word in that he will never personally harm or engage in combat with his blood brother, an oath he upholds to this day. Personality Ingvar is imposing and intimidating. He is both resolute and adamant, never backing down from his word or promises, for better or for worse. He frowns upon cowardice and hates torture, abuse, and rape, taking it upon himself to carry out the punishment with lethal force against those who commit the acts, be it his opponents or his own subordinates. A godless man, Ingvar doesn't believe in divinity or the idea of higher purposes in life, but will nevertheless stay true to his word, not out of the fear for divine punishment, but out of sheer principles. Ingvar boasts a strong character and a charisma that could be considered mighty impressionable. He is a passionate reader with a high intellect, always yearning for more knowledge about the years before the Great War, and as such will have his men scour the Niflheim in search of books that has yet to be consumed by the ravages of time and radiation. Appearances * Eldritch Wastes - TBA Category:Eldritch Wastes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Faction Leaders